I Miss You
by kasseybaby123
Summary: this is a tragic story about Rin and len...


I miss you

Yesterday was full of tears...

Yes yesterday was the day that she went to HIS funeral HIS the boy she loved the most Len her love, her brother, her twin. Rin had gone to her twin brother Len's funeral. He died a week earlier, his funeral was yesterday. Len died by getting hit by a speeding car.

Knowing death has just been here,

Rin remembered all her life that len was always there for her. Rin was always bullied by the other kids especially the girls, because they always loved Len the most. She was even betrayed and used by her so called 'friends' so that they could get to len. Len was while Rin was . Len knew everyone bullied Rin and he would always stick up for Rin no matter what. Len didn't care if he was popular or not he just wanted Rin to have real friends and so far Len was and still is the only friend she ever had. Len was hurting as much as Rin, because he knew he was the resson Rin was bullied and Rin could see he always hurt himself and put himself down he was lost but not nor ever forgotten.

Always lost, but not forgot.

The pain of loseing her one and only true friend in the world drove Rin insane. She was broken she was physically there, but the day Len died was the day Rin died as well. Everytime she closed her eyes she'd see Len's smileing face and the pain of it was soul crushing.

The pain controlls my every thought.

Every day Rin was an empty shell, every day felt like a battle to just do the things she needed to do. Rin knew she was loseing, no she already lost the day Len died she could never win this battle without Len being there. She lost it he was the resson she was so stronge through out all her bullieing, but now hes gone and dead.

A new days battle has begun always lost and nothings won.

Rin cryed and cryed and cryed. She couldn't handle it the big empty house all alone...alone. Thats what made her finally snap she wasn't used to being alone. So she stayed up all night crying untill there were no more tears left, but there always seemed to be tears to cry. Rin couldn't wait for all these tears to go away, but as long as she lives she believes her tears won't stop.

I can't wait to see the day when the tears all go away.

Rin missed Len so much! When they were getting ready to lower Len into his grave Rin stopped them. She slowly went up to Len laying there in the coffin she bent down and kissed Len on the lips like she always did.

I miss you, I kissed you, when we layed you in your grave.

Rin needed Len, they were not only twins, but were also lovers. Rin needed Len there to make her believe that she wasn't all alone in the world now that he was gone she knew she truely was alone.

I need you, to believe you, things were meant to be this way.

Crypton called Rin that morning she made picked it up and it was master he told her that they didn't need her anymore nobody wants to listen to Rin Kagamine alone. People only want The Kagamine Twins and since Len was gone they were cutting her off of the vocaloids. Len and her's dream of being super star singers was just shattered just like that. All there hard work and determination that got them into vocaloids was shattered in a million peices.

Today came with shattered dreams,

All the vocaloids got on the phone with Rin and one by one they told her how they really felt about her. That no one really needed her there they just needed Len he was the best Kagamine twin and the best singing vocaloid. That they just tolerated Rin because Len said he wouldn't do it without her.

everythings not what it seems.

Len and Rin were planning to be together forever. They knew it was wronge, but they didn't care they were happy to be together. To be inlove with eachother, but all there happyness ended. Rin always planned that she was going to die first and she didn't even plan to die this younge at sixteen. But it seems that death came and instead of Rin it took len instead. Rin laughed a little "I geuss even death likes Len more then me!"

Don't think death won't come get you,

Life was a liveing hell for Rin no len equaled no happyness no resson to live without Len there.

Cause it will, life's miss construde.

So Rin got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and went into her room. She grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something on it. Then she picked up the fone and sent a text message to all the vocaloids. She then went into the bathroom and sat down and layed her back against the sink. She took the knife and started to slowly cut her wrists. There was no pain, because all her pain was in her heart and no where else she's giveing up she can't fight anymore she thought as she started makeing more cuts up her arm.

Though my battles just begun, I'm dropping arms and going to run.

Rin's memories with Len were flashing befor her eyes as she started on her other wrist. The sad,happy,crazy,funny, and even the embarrassing memories were painful to see. Though rin felt a little bit happier when each memories flashed befor her eyes. Soon she found herslef crying out of happyness, because soon she'll die from blood lose and she'll be with Len again...soon.

I can't wait to see the day, when all these painfull tears go away.

Rin remembered when they confessed there forbidden love for each other it was really awckward and scarey.

I miss you, I kissed you, when we layed you in your grave.

The Kagamine twins only got closer, but thats because they loved eachother like no other. They were at there happiest when they were at eachother's side.

I need you, to believe you, things are meant to be this way.

When they had there first kiss it was like static went through them and then like chocolate melting.

I miss you, I kissed you, when we layed you in your grave.

Now since theve been seperated from death the one left behind is going to follow the other into eternity just like they always have. They do everything together why not even death?

I need you, to believe you, things are meant to be this way.

Froom: Rin To: Vocaloids "Please come to pick up Len's last song notes..there in my hand"

I did nothing at all, nothing at all!

The vocaloids all got the message and went together to Rin and len's house to see the last song that Len wrote.

It's all my fault your gone!

Rin was feeling sleepy now from blood lose and closed her eyes and started to hum her and len's song Magnet wich len confessed that he wrote it about her and him.

Your face on my wall...

Rin felt so tierd now as she gripped onto the letter in her hand her final goodbye to this cruel world.

Face on my wall...

The vocaloids opened the door knowing the recklace Kagamines they never locked there front door. So they started calling Rin's name trying to find her and get len's last song to the world from her. As they entered the shared room of the Kagamine Twins they smelt blood. So miku opened the bathroom door were the smell was strongest and gasped there sitting on the floor haveing blood running down her wrists makeing a puddle of blood arounf her was Rin herself.

It tells it all...

Everyone saw Rin had a peacful loveing look on her face along with a smile that she'd only smile arounf len her eyes were closed she almost looked as if she were sleeping. Then the vocaloid's remembered her text "In my hand" Miku looked down and saw a piece of paper in rins left hand. She went over cousiosly and got it out of her hand easily Rin was lifeless now no way to hold on to the letter tightly anymore. The vocaloids each read the letter and for the first time since Rin and len got there they wanted Rin to be there. Right here, right now, but it was to late there wish can't come true they can never apolagize to rin for what they put her through the years. She was no longer there with them she was with Len now forever.

You will live on!

Dear everyone

i hope your happy without me, i know you all will never miss me, but I know I'll miss you. You guys were like family to me and I love each and everyone of you, but I can't stay here anylonger without Len. So I love you and goodbye

P.S-Look in the draw and you'll find me and len's last song we wrote together it's called adolescence Len & Rin kagamine will live on!

I did nothing at all, nothing at all, it's all my fault your gone. Your face on my wall, face on my wall, it tells it all...LEN will live on!


End file.
